The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEHY0002’.
‘PEHY0002’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small bold purple flowers, good floriferousness, medium green foliage, good branching, initially semi-compact and then outwardly spreading plant habit, with early flowering.
‘PEHY0002’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2007 in a controlled breeding environment in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was the proprietary, unpatented plant designated as ‘1789-2’, with a lighter amethyst color, more trailing habit and is later to flower.
The male parent of ‘PEHY0002’ is a commercially available variety identified as ‘Pic Rossa’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,199, with pinkish-rose color, more upright habit, more vigorous, and is earlier to flower. The resultant seed was sown in December 2007.
‘PEHY0002’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the March 2008 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEHY0002’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2008 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.